Having Friends, then Allies
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Germany sees that Italy and Japan aren't just his allies. AU: WWII era, after it. don't be insulted, my facts may not be the greatest! no flamers!


**Having Friends and **_**then**_** Allies**

**Summary: Germany sees that Italy and Japan aren't just his allies.**

**AU: WWII era, after it.**

Germany was panting slightly as fever came over him while he was lying in bed. The day before, Sept. 8th, the war of WWII had come to an end, near one month, after Hitler had committed suicide. Now was the time for unpeaceful, painful healing and thinking about what he'd done.

He was basically in a timeout after a bad beating that was a constant pain.

Prussia wasn't injured as he wasn't truly connected to Germany though he wished he'd been. Prussia wished during every second of seeing his brother that he was the one suffering instead.

Prussia frowned. "Is there anything I can do West?" he asked softly, putting a wet cloth on his forehead.

Germany had a hard time swallowing as he shook his head. "N-no," he said quietly.

The doorbell chose that moment to ring. Prussia glanced back then he looked at his brother in worry.

"Go," Germany murmured. "I-I'll be fine."

"I'll be back in a second," Prussia assured, and then he left.

It was silent except for Germany's breathing. Germany was focusing on that to ignore his pain.

Then Germany heard footsteps; more than one, maybe a doctor has come. The door slowly began to open.

"East?" Germany asked.

"Doitsu?"

Germany's surprise momentarily made him forget everything. Italy and Japan walked into the room; Prussia helping Japan limo in. Italy, fortunately, was uninjured for the most part save a few scratches and bruises. Japan, however, had been severely injured form America' attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Germany was surprised the country could move.

He was beyond shocked they were both there to begin with. He'd thought they'd left him given what he'd caused.

"Doitsu are you okay?" Italy asked, making his way over; the other two following.

Prussia gently placed Japan on the foot of the bed. "Call if you need me West," he said and left.

"V-Vhat are you d-doing here?" Germany asked in shock.

Italy smiled, barely wincing at his split lip. "Why wouldn't we come Doitsu? _I_ know you're my best friend," he said.

Japan smiled too; he did wince as it jostled his blackened cheek. "I agree; you are my friend Germany-san," he said.

Germany was more surprised. He knew Japan's boss had forbidden him from seeing Germany; wanting the Asian country to heal more and be out of danger. The Allies had, as well, forbidden the three friends from meeting; much stricter in their new treaty and its rules.

Germany looked away. "You're only hurting yourself," he said firmly, trying to distance himself from more hurt.

Germany's tough guy image was diminished though as he had a coughing fit.

Italy laughed lightly. "It seems to be the other way around," he replied and reached over.

Germany was silent as Italy helped him sit up slightly and then he was given water. Germany sighed in relief as the dry ache in his throat left.

"Danke," he muttered. (thx)

Italy smiled. "Di niente," he replied; nostalgic. They'd be normal again in no time. (ur welcome)

Japan looked over his ally. "They were not easy on you," he noted.

Germany nodded. "The lost hasn't been easy," he looked at his clenched fist. "I get a new scar for every Nazi soldier tried dead and the concentration camps are starting to catch up on me."

Japan and Italy shared a worried glance. "Will you be okay?" Japan asked.

Germany smiled reassuringly, though strained. "I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't been thorough before," he said and the other two mentally grimaced._ Alone._

WWI.

Italy and Japan hadn't defended their friend better on the subject of him taking the blame. In fact, for a moment they had almost gone along as well.

"Well," Japan grunted, moving up, "You're not alone now."

Japan moved until he was lying on Germany's left side; shocking the European country. Italy laughed merrily and he quickly joined, lying on Germany's right side. Japan turned his head towards Germany's shoulder, closing his eyes, while Italy snuggled into the blonde's side.

"Siesta time," Italy said, instantly tired. (nap)

Japan chuckled. "Good night," he replied, breathing easier.

Germany was stiff with surprise. Was this what is was like to have friends? To never be alone? To be loved?

Germany's eyes began to drift; his pain finally leaving his body as peace came over him.

"Ich liebe dich, mein fruende," he murmured, and slept. (I love you my friends)


End file.
